Dream Colored Chara
by La La Melody
Summary: Amu finally gets a chance to work with her first crush, Shuu. As time went by, her sweets got better and soon, she stopped needing help from Suu. "Amu-chan, you gotten a lot better!" Shuu complimented. "Arigato, Shuu-niichan!" "There's this place that I think you should go." "What's the place?" "St. Marie Academy." X-eggs, sweets, and a trip to France. Wait, isn't Ikuto there?
1. A Job Offer!

**Heyo! I know this chapter sucks cause I had to write it more than a gazillion times so please, no flames. And don't say, "This is too rushed." I spent a whole lot a time on this (even though that's not what you actually mean). All well. I do not own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere. Enjoy!**

Amu watched as her mom, Hinamori Midori, ate a cake roll. The one Amu made for her because it was her birthday. The one she used Su's help for. Amu's little sister, Ami, their father, Hinamori Tsumugu, was eating to. The difference, though, was that, while Tsumugu and Midori ate neatly, Ami was just stuffing her face with her hands. But, Midori and Tsumugu both had their eyes close and didn't notice their rude daughter.

"Oishi!" Midori complimented.

"Hontoni," Tsumugu said, agreeing with Midori.

"Amu is a baker! She's a baker!" Ami exclaimed as she ate more. Amu smiled a fake smile.

"Arigato."

* * *

Amu lay on her bed and sighed. Each of those compliments made her feel… unhappy.

"What's wrong, ~desu?" Su asked her. Amu just sighed again.

"I feel like I cheated on making that cake." Amu rolled to her side.

"Demo…" Ran started before a song played. It came from Amu's pink phone. She, reluctantly, got up from the bed.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Amu-chan!" Amu's eyes widened as she smiled for real.

"Shuu-niichan!?"

* * *

(Time skip)

"So, I heard about the cake," Shuu said. "And I was just thinking that we needed another employee." Amu's eyes sparkled.

"Really! Watashi!?" she screamed into the phone. Soon, her parents were in her room.

"Amu-chan, are you alright!?" her mother asked.

"Is there a pedophile in here!?" her father asked after her. Amu told Shuu to please wait, and then shook her head, still smiling brightly. Dia smiled back, liking the radiant aura her bearer was giving off.

"Mama, papa. Eh, Shuu-niichan said he could use some extra hands at his patisserie and I was wondering if I could go since school is over. O-o-onegi!"

**Me: Cliffhanger!  
Amu: Why?  
Me: Dunno. I like to?  
Makoto: Oy! When are we gonna show up?  
Me: Chapter 3: Team Ichigo Meets the Joker! Then, in chapter 4: Oh No! Trouble, I might add in some Kashigo romance! Amuto is a LONG time from here. Well, R&R! Bai bai!**


	2. A Yes?

**Yeah, I lied, Ichigo and the gang ain't gonna be showin up til, like, who knows? ME? No… Anyways, I do not own either animes/mangas, ENJOY!**

_Last time…_

_"Mama, papa. Eh, Shuu-niichan said he could use some extra hands at his patisserie and I was wondering if I could go since school is over. O-o-onegi!"_

* * *

The room was silent all of a sudden. The two Hinamori parents looked at each other seriously.

"Okay!"

"M-m-mama!" Mr. Hinamori exclaimed. "Our little Amu-chan is too young for this stuff!"

"Don't worry," Mrs. Hinamori reassured, "Shuu-chan will be there, along with Eriko-san."

"But… BUT!" Tsumugu couldn't find a reason why Amu couldn't go. "Just don't talk to boys! And call Papa during every break!"

"H-h-hai," Amu said, a little surprised that her father gave up so easily. Her parents started the way out the door.

"Amu-chan," Midori said, "get ready, I'm dropping you off in an hour." Amu stood up suddenly, shocked.

'_Today?!'_ she exclaimed in her head, _'I have no time to practice!'_

"Okay, I'll see you there!" said Shuu from the phone before hanging up.

**Me: Waa! Sorry! Too short!  
Kashino: Then make it longer. It's no use crying.  
Me: Speaking of too short…  
Kashino: Hey! I'm almost as tall as you…  
Me: Who is mistaken for a five year old because of their height.  
Kashino: Grr!  
Me: While grizzly bear has a fit, will you two girls do the honors.  
Ichigo and Amu: R&R! Ja ne!**


	3. Displayed!

**Next chapter of Dream Colored Chara! I do not own either animes/mangas. Enjoy!**

The pinkette looked up and stared at the small patisserie in awe. She still couldn't believe that this is the place she'll 'work'.

"Ah, Amu-chan!" A brown haired lady walked out of the

"Konichiwa, Eriko-san." Eriko hugged her cousin-in-law.

"I heard you were going to become an employee here. Of course, you won't be paid." the heiress chuckled as she walked back into the bakery. "Well, come in!" Amu followed the brunette in. "Now, wait right there," Eriko said as she disappeared into the kitchen (that's what it's called, right?). Soon, she came out, holding a bundle of white clothing. Amu took it in her hands and her eyes widened. _A red ribbon, a white coat, hat, and apron. Could it be…_

"What professional patissieres actually wear!?" Amu said out loud by accident. Her cousin chuckled.

"Sort of," she answered. "Why don't you try it on? Then you can meet Shuu-chan in the kitchen." And with that, she left to put cakes on display.

'_One day,'_ Amu though determinedly while walking to the bathroom, '_my cake will be in the display.'_ What Amu didn't know was that that day would be coming soon.

**(Line cause too short mushing more than one chappie together weeks later)**

School was starting soon, and Amu couldn't believe it. She didn't want to either because she never got to show her cousins her skills. Sighing, she continued to frost the cake. Suddenly, Amu heard the door open.

"Amu-chan," said the voice. Amu turned, and faced her cousin. It was Shuu!

"What?" she asked, afraid she had down something wrong.

"I'll frost the cake," he said, taking the frosting knife, "while you make your own cake." Amu stood there, speechless. Shuu grinned.

"Good luck!" he said. The pinkette turned around, a bit shocked and confused. She never believed this would happen, but what cake should she make. Questions swarmed threw her mind. Then, her four charas came in.

"Amu-chan! We heard the news!" Suu exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Amu-chan," Dia said.

"I'll be cheering you on the whole time!" Ran said, striking a cheerleading pose.

"Demo, what kind of cake will you make?" Miki asked. A vain started popping out of the pink haired girl's forhead.

"That's what I was trying to figure out before you guys interrupted me!" Amu yelled, scaring the shit out of her charas.

"Amu-chan is angry!" Ran said, a little scared.

"We should go," Suu said, equally as scared. The four of them zoomed of and Amu sighed. Then, a light bulb went up inside her head. _'That's it!' _she thought, starting to gather the ingredients.

* * *

After about two to three hours, Amu was finally finished. She wiped her sweaty forehead. Not being able to pick up both cake and cupcakes (she used the extra dough), she called for Shuu.

"Shuu! I'm done!" Said man came in, along with four colorful charas. The charas squealed with joy as Shuu nodded with approvement.

"You made cupcakes too," he noted.

"I, uh, had extra dough," the pinkette explained. Shuu looked at the cake. It had four hearts, creating a four leaf clover. A pink one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. Shuu took out a fork. He picked a piece from the pink heart.

"Healthy, but it gives you energy," he muttered. Ran grinned. "Yogurt, fruit, vegetables, and a bit of… mint?" Amu nodded. Next, he tried the blue heart.

"What a feeling of love. But, there are many different types." Miki held her reddening face. "Chocolate and strawberry (Yoru), vanilla and sugar (Kiseki), citrus fruit (Daichi), a calming taste of earl grey tea (Musashi), and cool peppermint (Rhythm). It's strange how they all come together so well." Amu grinned, surprised how well the message went through. Shuu tried a piece of the green one next.

"Sweet and warm. Just like something a mom would. Out of all of them, this is the best tasting one. Clean, no mistakes." Suu grinned and hugged her sisters in happiness. "Sickingly sweet honey. That's strange, it's a bit basic." Suu puffed out her cheeks. The other charas giggled.

Finally, it was time to try the Dia heart.

"Calm, cool, and… sparkly." Dia continued to smile, truly happy that she was added onto the cake. "Green tea, very little sugar. Huh? What's this? There's a little dark spot in the middle. It's hard to tell what's in it. It gives of a cool and mysterious feeling and blends well the the rest of the cake.." Dia looked up and pretended not to hear that. She knew that the dark spot was her X-chara self.

"It's really good." He turned towards the cupcakes, got up, and picked up the tray. Both she and her charas were confused until Shuu put it in the display case. He turned to Amu and stuck a thumb up.

"…YEAH!" she accidentally yelled.

* * *

Three boys and one girl skipped down a road.

"Oui, Amano-san, where are we going," one short boy asked.

"My cousin's friend's patisserie," answered the brunette, Ichigo.

"More cake?" wondered the green haired boy.

"Heh heh," was the girl's answer.

"Pig," the shortie muttered.

"Who's the pig, shortie!" Ichigo gave the blond a nuggie. The boy with glasses and the green haired boy laughed nervously. Soon, they made it into the small bakery.

"Mr. Hinamori!" she yelled. Instead of being greeted by this 'Mr. Hinamori', they got greeted by a loud, "YEAH!"

**Sorry it took so long. I only thought about the later stuff. I'll try posting faster -.- Anyways, I love you reviewers and favoriters and followers! Not in a creepy way, though. But, THANK YOU :3 Please fav, follow, and review! Bai bai!**


End file.
